


The Cradle of Civilization

by echteliebe



Series: Generation Kill ver.Maze Runner [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GENERATION KILL AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echteliebe/pseuds/echteliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HBO 드라마 Generation Kill AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

설정 4, 플레어 바이러스에 대해

\- 플레어 바이러스는 태양의 폭발이 직접적 발생의 원인인지 아닌지 알 수 없음. 단지 바이러스의 등장 시기가 태양의 폭발 직후 였기 때문에 플레어라고 이름 붙여짐.

\- 플레어 바이러스는 뇌에 감염되면 분노와 폭력성을 극대화시키며, 최후의 단계에서는 바이러스가 숙주의 혈관을 촉수로 변이시켜 식물의 뿌리처럼 스스로 양분을 흡수하도록 만들어버림. 혈관의 변이로 인간으로서의 생체기능은 완전히 정지하고 혈관으로 직접 흡수되는 양분으로 동력을 얻음. 촉수라곤 해도 혈관이 사람의 피부를 뚫을 수 없으므로, 치아나 손톱 등으로 상처를 내서 혈관이 노출되면 그때 촉수가 혈액이나 연한 세포조직 등을 흡수함. 그와 동시에 바이러스는 상처를 통해서만 직접 감염됨. 인간 세포라면 어느 곳에든 바이러스가 침투가능함. 감염 초기 대식세포에 의해 잡아먹혀 회복되는 듯 보이지만 면역반응으로 T-세포가 활성화되면 대식세포를 회피하여 HIV 바이러스처럼 T-세포에 직접 침투하여 면역체계를 파괴함. HIV보다 잠복기가 짧으며, 면역체계가 파괴되면 그 이후에는 거의 모든 세포에 침투하고, 혈관을 타고 뇌까지 도달. 뇌세포에 도달한 이후 가장 활발하게 증식을 시작함. 크랭크화의 마지막 단계로 이때부턴 어떤 공격에도 움직임이 멈추지 않으며, 오로지 뇌를 통채로 날려버려야함.

\- 크랭크 사살 넘버원은 단연 저격수 뉴트. 원샷원킬.

***

"히트맨 2, 여긴 히트맨 2-1."  
"히트맨 2-1, 무슨일인가?"  
"번개가 동반된 모래폭풍으로 더이상의 진행이 어려움. 전방에 엄폐물 확인."

모래 폭풍 사이에서 푸르스름한 스파크가 튀었다. 더이상 모래 폭풍 안으로 돌진했다가는 사방에서 튀는 벼락을 직격으로 맞을 수 있었다. 그렇지 않아도 언제 고장나도 이상하지 않은 험비 상태로는 더욱 위험한 일이었다.

"히트맨 2-1, 안전지대로 이동하라. 모든 히트맨 차량은 간격 10m 유지하라."  
"히트맨 2-1 카피." "히트맨 2-2 카피."

민호의 판단대로 언젠가 그 위용을 뽑냈을 법한 거대한 건물들의 잔해 근처에 차량 위장을 씌우기 무섭게 폭풍이 더욱 거세졌다. 간신히 몸을 숨긴 부대원들은 사막의 추위에 체온을 보호하기 위해 몸을 둥굴게 말았다. 야영생활이 이골이 난 군인들도 몸을 숨기는게 고작인 상황에서 포로들은 속수무책이었다. 브랜다는 큰 도움도 안되는 천쪼가리를 끌어 몸을 감쌌다. 지긋지긋한 더위였지만 지금은 그 해마저 몹시 그리운 추위였다. 몸을 옹숭그린 브랜다 위에 펄럭하며 군용 모포가 둘러졌다.

"주변 사람들이랑 가능하면 붙어있어."

문뜩 고개를 들어 올려보니 민호가 퉁명스러운 표정으로 모포 여러개를 들고 서있었다. 주변을 둘러보니 민호와 몇몇의 소대원들이 군용모포, 판쵸 등 몸을 감쌀 수 있을 법한 것들을 사람들에게 나눠주고 있었다. 몇몇은 자신의 것을 벗어 덮어주었다. 브랜다가 멍청하게 입을 벌리고 쳐다보기만 하니 눈을 피하며, 

"행여나 포로학대라는 소리는 하지마라."

명백하게 쑥스러워하고 있었다. 브랜다는 모포에 얼굴을 묻고 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

***

설정 5, (중요하지 않지만) 포네틱 코드

\- 주로 군대에서 통신 시 오류를 최소화하기 위해 알파벳마다 고유명사를 붙임. (군대 영화나 드라마에 자주 나오니 알아두면 재밌음)

\- A(Alpha) 알파 - B(Bravo) 브라보 - C(Charlie) 찰리 - D(Delta) 델타 - E(Echo) 에코 - F(Foxtrot) 폭스트롯 - G(Golf) 골프 - H(Hotel) 호텔 - I(India) 인디아 - J(Juliet) 줄리엣 - K(Kilo) 킬로 - L(Lima) 리마 - M(Mike) 마이크 - N(November) 노벰버 - O(Oscar) 오스카 - P(Papa) 파파 - Q(Quebec) 퀘벡 - R(Romeo) 로미오 - S(Sierra) 시에라 - T(Tango) 탱고 - U(Uniform) 유니폼 - V(Victor) 빅터 - W(Whiskey) 위스키 - X(X-ray) 엑스레이 - Y(Yankee) 양키 - Z(Zulu) 줄루

\- 통신 용어로 민호 하사를 부른다면, 하사(Sergeant는 E5라고 표시)-> E5 계급의 민호, 라는 뜻으로 Echo-Five-Mike 라고 부름. 뉴트하사를 부를 땐 E5계급의 뉴트,라는 뜻으로 Echo-Five-November. 알비 중사(Sergeant First class는 E7), E7계급의 알비,라는 뜻으로 Echo-Seven-Alpha라고 부름.

\- 토마스는 뭐라고 부르는지 모르겠다.......

 

***

 

스코치의 하늘에서 먼지가 깨끗히 사라졌더니 이제는 내리꽂는 태양열에 몸안의 피까지 끓어 증발해버릴 것 만 같았다. 공기 필터기 조차 사비를 들여 교체해야할 만큼 열악한 조건에서 에어컨은 그야말로 보급 식수로 샤워하는 정도의 사치였다. 브렌다는 비좁은 뒷자석에서 숨이 조여오는 더위를 참으며 머리위에 철판이 녹아내리지 않을까 심각하게 고민했다.  
차가 천천히 정지했다. 천장만 노려보던 브랜다는 재빨리 창문 밖을 내다보았다. 누렇게 먼지낀 창문 너머로는 지금까지 이어졌던 황량한 사막만이 끝없이 펼쳐져있을뿐이었다.

조수석의 창문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 민호하사였다. 무전을 두고 직접 걸어와서 보고하는 모양이 진지했다. 

"전방에 폐공장 단지가 보입니다. 바로 진입하기엔 내부 상황이 파악되지 않습니다. 수색조를 투입할까요?"  
"좋아. 윈스턴 병장, 자네, 그리고 뉴트하사는 엄호를 맡으라고 해. 1300까지 돌아오지 못하면 알비 중사에게 모든 지휘권이 자동이양된다. 이후 추가 수색은 자네에게 맡긴다."  
문을 열며, 토마스가 알비에게 이야기했다. 알비는 고개를 끄덕이면서도, 귀찮은 일 시키지 마시고 제때 돌아오라고 타박했다. 하극상일 수도 있는 간당간당한 선에서도 토마스는 개구지게 웃었다. 웃는 토마스는 그제야 제 나이로 보였다. 물론 브랜다는 토마스의 나이를 정확히는 몰랐지만.

"직접 가지 않으셔도 됩니다만,"  
"민호 하사가 있는 곳이 곧 내가 있는 곳이지."  
"정정하죠. 그냥 오지마십시오."  
"유감스럽게도 여기 책임자는 나야."

민호의 미간이 순식간에 구겨졌다. 토마스가 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨리자 훽하고 고개를 돌려 브라보 2-2 차량으로 향하는 민호였다. 뼛속까지 군인답게 계급 앞에선 기계적으로 자세를 낮추지만, 그 안에 끓어오르는 불의에 대한 저항심과 정의감은 한결같았다. 혹자들은 피도 눈물도 없는 새끼라고 혀를 내두르기도 하지만, 사실은 누구보다 뜨거운 가슴을 가진 사내였다. 

곧 단촐하게 구성된 수색조를 남기고, 나머지 인원들은 근처에 차량을 위장시킬 수 있는 곳으로 이동했다. 민호와 토마스가 선두에 서고, 뉴트가 가장 마지막에 서서 엄호를 했다. 평소에 비해 수색인원이 적은 것은 크랭크의 추격이 있을 경우 소수의 인원이 움직여야 대응이 빠르다는 경험에 근거한 변형이었다. 수색이 주 임무였기에 누구보다 빠르고, 소리없이 건물들 사이사이를 지나가던 이들의 움직을 저지시킨 것은 뉴트였다. 뉴트의 손짓에 민호가 몸을 더욱 낮추고 뒤를 돌아봤다. 뉴트가 스코프에서 눈을 떼지않고 총끝을 흉칙한 철골 사이로 향했다. 

"움직이는 물체 발견. 우리쪽을 관찰하고 있음."

민호도 곧 사격자세를 취하고, 뉴트가 말한 방향으로 총구를 돌렸다. 곧 시야 안에 들어온 검은 인영이 천천히 움직였다.

"중위님, 발포허가 요청합니다."  
"무장했나? 그럼 적으로 간주한다."

철컥, 하는 장전소리가 울렸다. Shit-. 민호와 토마스가 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 언제 다가왔는지 검은 복면을 한 두명의 소녀가 멀찍이서 이들을 겨누고 다가오고 있었다. 

"총 내려놔."

총구를 들이밀었지만 쉬이 다가오지 않는 모습에 뉴트와 민호가 거의 동시에 토마스를 바라보았다. 토마스는 눈에 띄지 않게 주의 를 살폈다. 전문적인 훈련을 받은 군인과 방아쇠를 당겨본적이 있긴 한건지 의심이 되는 소녀뿐이라면 약간의 피해는 있겠지만 제압이 불가능한 것은 아니었다. 무엇보다 이쪽은 살상 전문가가 있었다. 그게 사람이든 사람의 형태를 한 어떤 이질적인 존재이든 머리만 있다면. 하지만 토마스는 뒤쪽에 자신들의 머리를 겨누고있는 저격수를 떠올렸다. 앞과 뒤, 두명의 소녀와 저격수 뿐이라면 이렇게 쉽게 모습을 드러내지도 않았을 것이다. 드러내기 전에 저격하는 편이 위험부담이 적다는 건 누구나 알고 있는 사실이었다. 특히 주변지형을 잘 알고 있다면 말 할 것도 없었다. 

토마스는 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 천천히 총을 바닥에 내리고, 손을 어깨 높이로 올리며 자리에서 일어났다. 뒤이어 민호가 얕은 한숨과 함께 총을 발치에 내려놓으며 토마스의 뒤를 이었다. 윈스턴, 뉴트도 마찬가지였다. 

"벽에 붙어 서."

별 다른 반항없이 시키는 대로 했다. 토마스는 다가오는 소녀들에게 어떤 식으로 협상을 요구해야할지 재빨리 머리를 굴렸다. 군복만으로 이미 신원이 드러난 상황이니 이들이 오른팔 조직만 아니라면 리더를 만나게 해달라는 요구가 통할 수 도 있었다.  
소녀들이 다가왔다. 총구가 척추를 찔렀다. 토마스가 뭔가 이야기를 하려고 할때 갑자기 오금이 발에 채였다. 무릎이 벽에 찍히며 저릿한 통증에 낮은 신음을 내지르며 반쯤 주저앉았다. 

"닥치고, 무릎꿇어."

코끝이 찡해지며 눈물이 맺혔다. 계급이고 뭐고, 아픈건 어쩔 수 없었다. 순간 눈 앞이 캄캄해졌다. 검은 천이 얼굴을 뒤덮었다. 설마 질식사? 아니면 교살? 순간 공포가 치밀었다. 하지만 토마스는 곧이어 손이 뒤로 꺾이면서 손목에 케이블타이가 감기는 것을 느끼곤 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다. 우선 당장은 죽일 생각이 없는 듯 했다. 그런데 케이블타이라니, 어설프게 끈으로 묶었다면 풀어내는 방법 두어개쯤을 떠올렸을텐데, 케이블타이라니 도리가 없었다. 제발 너무 세게 죄여서 세포가 괴사되는 불상사만 없기를 바랐다. 그리고 토마스는 바닥에 패대기 쳐졌다. 

"움직이면 머리통 날려버릴거야."

으름장에 얌전히 주위의 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 곧이어 민호의 낮은 욕설소리가 들려와서 토마스는 이 와중에 미소를 짓고 말았다. 전에 없던 치욕스러운 경험에 누구보다 수치스러워하고 있을 민호하사를 생각하니, 앞을 볼 수 없는 상황이 아쉬웠다. 분명 귀끝이 새빨갛게 달아올랐을텐데. 

구속 작업이 얼마나 꼼꼼히 이루어졌는지 혀를 내두를 지경이었다. 그리고 줄줄이 구슬 꿰듯이 묶여 어딘가로 끌려갔다. 발에 채이는 잔해에 걸려 넘어지지 않도록 최대한 신경을 쓰고 걷는 것만으로 엄청난 고역이었다. 다행이라면 얼굴을 덮은 섬유의 날실과씨실 사이로 들어오는 빛으로 겨우 넘어지지 않도록 버틸 수 있었다. 하지만 이마저도 건물안으로 들어가니 무용지물이었다. 어둡고 습한 미로같은 건물들을 한참지나고 나서야 걸음을 멈췄다. 주변의 웅성거림이 커졌다. 생각보다 많은 사람들이 있었다. 

얼굴을 가리던 천이 순식간에 거두어졌다. 갑자기 쏟아져 들어오는 빛에 눈앞의 세상이 새하얗게 변했다.


	2. Chapter 2

"토마스?"

빛의 바다에서 시각을 되찾기위해 고군분투할 때 익숙하게 자신을 부르는 목소리에 토마스는 소리의 방향을 향해 고개를 쳐들었다. 군복에는 머피(Murphy)라는 다소 우스꽝스러운 성만 적혀있으니 부대원이 아니라면 여기 어느 누구도 토마스의 이름을 알수 없었다. 토마스가 놀란만큼 주변의 소대원들이 동요하는 것이 기색으로 느껴졌다. 

"토마스 맞구나!"

소리가 가까워졌다. 그리고 천천히 시각이 돌아왔다. 토마스는 자신의 어깨를 붙잡고 반갑게 웃고있는 얼굴을 보고 중얼거리듯 그 이름을 불렀다.

"...에어리스..."

에어리스라고 불린 소년은 이후 주변 사람들에게 토마스는 믿어도 좋다고 강하게 설득했다. 토마스의 오금을 거침없이 걷어찼던 소녀들은 여전히 못미더운 표정이었지만 별다른 토를 달진 않았다. -복면을 벗은 얼굴은 예상보다 훨씬 어려보였다- 토마스의 손목을 묶어두었던 케이블타이를 잘라내며 에어리스는 연신 반갑다는 말을 했다. 그에 반해 토마스는 시큰둥할 정도로 반응이 없었다. 다른 소대원들의 구속을 풀어주며, 아직 대장에게 보고가 되지 않아 불편하겠지만 잠시 여기에 모여있으라고 말하며 에어리스가 자리를 비웠다. 기다렸다는 듯이 질문세례가 토마스에게 쏟아졌다. 지금 당장 설명하지 않으면 계급장떼고 목이라도 조를 기세였다.

"워-워-, 일단 진정해봐"  
"이 상황에서 진정이 됩니까? 빨리 얘기해요."

뉴트가 세상에 둘도없이 살벌한 눈으로 토마스를 노려보았다. 뉴트 하사, 그거 하극상이야. 라고 말했다가는 잘 다듬어진 무기같은 팔꿈치로 안면에 지울수 없는 영광의 상처가 새겨질까봐 참았다. 세기말이 되니 군대의 권위도 바닥을 치고, 이런 비극적인 현실에 잠시 엉클샘에게 심심한 위로를.

"저쪽은 중위님이 아주 오랜 친구인 것처럼 굴던데."  
"아니 뭐, 그렇게 오래된 인연은 아니고,"

기어이 민호까지 한마디하고 하고 나서야 토마스는 멋쩍게 뒷머리를 긁적였다. 토마스는 눈만 떼구르르 굴렸다. 민호는 단박에 알아차렸다. 저 새끼 켕기는게 있구나.

"말하기 싫으시면, 하지마세요."  
"아, 아니! 아니, 싫은건 아니야!"

역시 민호에게 한없이 약한 토마스였다. 민호가 토라진 듯-천하의 민호가 토라질리가 없지않은가! 그는 원하는 바는 수단과 방법을 가리지 않고 얻고야 마는 최고의 해병이다!- 등을 돌리자 토마스가 안절부절하며 이실직고하기 시작했다. 민호가 슬쩍 고개를 돌려 다시 관심을 주자 토마스가 주저주저 이야기를 시작했다.

"대학부 시절 동기야. 나는 생화학부였었고, 에어리스는 의학부였어."  
"그리고 트리샤도 의학부였지." 

토마스의 말을 이은 것은 금새 돌아온 에어리스였다. 에어리스는 곤란하게 자신을 바라보는 토마스를 한번 바라보고, 주변을 둘러둘러보다 민호를 발견하곤 놀라서 토마스에게 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 

"에어리스, 아무 말도 하지마."

세상에서 제일 가는 비극의 주인공 마냥 손에 얼굴을 파묻고 토마스가 좌절했다. 에어리스는 그러한 토마스 반응에 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 천하의 토마스 머피가 쪽팔려하는 모습을 보게 될줄이야, 에어리스는 이 세계의 사람들이 잃어버린지 오래인 유쾌한 웃음을 마구 터트렸다. 토마스의 반응과 에어리스의 반응에 주변 사람들은 영문도 모르고 눈만 꿈뻑거릴 뿐이었다. 그리고 민호는 덧붙여 어쩐지 이 웃기지도 않은 상황에 자신이 개입되어 있는 듯해서 기분이 점점 나빠지고 있었다. 민호의 표정이 눈에띄게 굳는 것을 발견한 에어리스가 웃느라 눈 끝에 맺힌 눈물을 닦아내며 순순히 사과했다.

"미안해, 놀리려던 건 아니었어."  
"당신 뭐야?"  
"다시 소개할게. 난 토마스의 대학동기인 에어리스라고 해. 그리고 네가 민호지?"

민호의 눈썹이 꿈틀했다. 경계의 눈빛이 희번뜩였다. 그 눈빛이 에어리스에서 곧바로 토마스에게 향한 것은 두말할 것도 없었다. 눈빛만으로 민호는 토마스를 숨통을 조이며, 해명을 요구했다. 자, 이 상황에 대해 변명이라도 해보시죠?

"네가 미해병대 최악의 미로탈출 훈련을 완전히 박살낸 그 민호 맞지? 당시에 함께 훈련 중이던 훈련병들 포함해서 최단시간에 가장 완벽하게 미션을 클리어했다지? 설계상으론 1년짜리 훈련이었는데 3개월이 조금 더 걸렸고."  
에어리스의 확신에 찬 설명에 민호 뿐아니라 뉴트와 윈스턴도 놀라서 서로를 쳐다보았다. 호리호리하다 못해 밖에 서있던 소녀들보다 더 연약해보이는 에어리스가 군대 훈련내용을 이렇게 상세히 알고 있다는 사실에 경악했다. 에어리스는 주변의 반응이 만족스러웠는지 씨익 웃어보이며, 엄지손가락으로 이제는 땅을 파고 들어갈 기세인 토마스를 가르키며 마지막 일격을 날렸다.

"토마스가 ROTC 모집영상에서 네 모습에 반해서, 그 자리에서 ROTC에 지원한건 물론이고, 온갖 방법을 동원해서 네 훈련영상을 구했거든. 그리고 수십, 아니 수천번은 돌려봤을껄. 어찌나 매일같이 네 얘기만 해대는지, 어지간한건 잊혀지지도 않네. 아마 쓰리사이즈가-"  
"그만, 그만해. 에어리스!"

새빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴의 토마스가 신이나서 떠드는 에어리스의 입을 틀어막았다. 이번에 웃음을 터뜨린건 뉴트와 윈스턴이었다. 뉴트는 완전히 숨넘어갈 것처럼 바닥을 굴러다니며 웃기 시작했고, 윈스턴은 그래도 병장으로서 하사와 중위에게 마지막 예우를 다하기 위해 입을 틀어막고 웃었다. 뉴트는 바닥을 벅벅 긁으며, 엉클샘도 울고갈 세기의 로맨스라며 극찬을 아끼지 않았다. 그동안의 토마스의 행실로 보건데 입대 이후 민호가 속해있던 수색대대로 발령받은 것도 우연이 아니라는 것은 모두가 알 수 있었다. -그리고 그것은 사실이었다!-  
에어리스의 입을 완전 봉쇄한 토마스가 계급장이고 뭐고 지을 수 있는 가장 불쌍한 표정으로 민호를 조심스럽게 바라봤다. 민호는 우려와 다르게 의외로 태연한 얼굴로 토마스를 마주보았다. 

"중위님"  
"으-응?"  
"진심을 다해 요청드립니다. 한대만 때려도 되겠습니까?"

민호가 천천히 다가왔고, 처음으로 토마스가 민호에게 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 사막의 보급식수만큼이나 귀하다는 민호의 해맑은 미소를 보며 토마스는 울고 싶어졌다.

 

***

설정 6, 인물에 대해(2)

\- 뉴트하사. 예상했다시피 민호하사와 함께 미로탈출훈련을 통과함. 사실 민호의 그늘에 가려져 부각되진 않지만, 탈출 과정에 뉴트가 없었다면 민호도 탈락할 수 있는 상황이 여러번 있었음. 때문에 민호는 누구보다 뉴트를 인정하고 존경함. 뉴트는 그걸로 됐다고 생각하며, 오히려 부각되지 않아서 토마스같은 스토커가 붙지 않았다고 생각하며 내심 안도하고 있기도 함ㅋㅋ 탈출 훈련 중에 당한 부상으로 다리를 절고있음. 능력이 있으나 후유증으로 활동의 약간의 제약이 있어 소대 저격수를 맡게 됨. (여기에는 민호의 강력한 추천이 있었음) 물론 실력과 체질에 맞아서 뉴트도 만족함. 요새 최대 관심사는 토마스가 먼저 포기하냐, 민호가 먼저 포기하냐임. 민호가 포기한다에 한표 걸었지만 언제쯤 함락당할지 예의 주시하고 있음. (윈스턴이 기권표를 던진 것 말고는 소대를 통틀어 토마스가 포기한다에 건 사람은 단 한명도 없어 내기가 성립되지 못했음)

\- 에어리스. 토마스의 흑역사를 모조리 알고있음. 국가가 민호에 대해 알고 있는 만큼 민호를 알고 있음.(정보소스는 당연히 토마스) 위키드 대학 의학부 출신. 예쁘니까 악역은 안 시킬것임ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

\- 덧붙여서, 토마스의 머피라는 성은 원작에서 언급된 가짜 성을 차용, 민호도 박이라는 원작의 가짜 성 차용, 다만 뉴트는 성이 언급되지 않아서 배우의 성인 생스터를 차용할 예정.

 

***

 

호르헤는 국가가 존재했던 시절, 플레어가 발병하기 이전에 공군 소속의 파일럿이었다. 플레어가 가져다 준 엄청난 힘과 기회를 적재적소에 활용한 위키드가 미 합중국을 집어 삼키고, 호르헤는 그 직후 제발로 군을 나왔다. 호르헤는 남들보다 조금 더 애국심이 강했던 평범한 시민이었기에 그 사랑하는 국가 위에 세워진 사조직을 위해 그 어떠한 것도 바치고 싶지 않았다. 군대의 존재의미가 더이상 정의 수호가 아님을 일찌감치 깨달았고, 예상은 한치의 어긋남 없이 그 군대는 전지구적인 초월적 집단의 사병으로 전락했다. 그의 많은 동료들은 크랭크는 인류의 적이라고 철저하게 세뇌되었고, 위키드만이 인류를 구원할 것이라는 절대적인 믿음을 가슴에 품고 전세계 방방 곳곳에 쉴새 없이 폭탄과 총탄을 날려댔다. 그들의 노고에도 불구하고 플레어는 박멸되지 않았고, 오히려 그들을 비웃든 크랭크의 숫자는 늘어만 갔다. 전 인류가 크랭크화가 되어 지구상의 단 한명도 온전한 인간이 남지 않을 것이라는 절망 속에서 언제나 그래왔듯이, 인간은 스스로를 넘어섰다. 그것은 인류의 지적 능력도, 폭력적인 힘도 아니었다. 

신인류가 태어나기 시작했다. 인간의 진화는 놀랍도록 더뎠고, 플레어에 대한 면역체계를 가진 진화된 인류가 나타나기에는 플레어의 확산속도가 지나치게 빨랐다. 하지만 인간의 진짜 능력은, 스스로의 예측도 벗어나는 우연성과 의외성이었다. 플레어의 면역이 있다고 밝혀진 첫번째 아이는 우습게도 크랭크들로 가득찬 버려진 도시에서 태어났다. 위키드가 관할하는 안전지대에서는 어떠한 면역인도 태어나지 않았다. 위키드는 면역인들의 출현을 새로운 기회로 여겼다. 그리고 또 그들이 가진 모든 것을 쏟아부어 면역인들을 긁어 모으기 시작했다. 제 부모의 얼굴도 기억하지 못하는 아이부터 가족이 미쳐서 죽어가는 모습을 목격한 청소년기의 아이들까지. 선천적인 경우가 대부분이었지만 후천적으로 면역력을 획득한 경우도 종종 있었다. 대부분은 10대였고, 아주 극소수로 20대도 있었다. 

당연히 면역인이 아니었던 호르헤는 다음 세대의 아이들만이라도 안전하게 살아갈 수 있다면 위키드도 용인할 수 있다고 생각했다. 하지만 위키드는 그가 생각하는 것보다 훨씬 사악했다. 대부분의 면역인들이 실험실에 끌려가 자행될 수 있는 모든 것들을 당한다는 사실을 알게되었다. 그는 분노했지만, 위키드로부터 면역인 아이들을 구할 힘도 위키드에 대항할 힘도 없었다.

그리고 그쯔음 스코치 어딘가에 위키드를 괴롭히는 유령조직에 관한 이야기를 듣게된다.

-

호르헤는 에어리스의 보고를 받고, 구금실이라고 부르기도 민망한 방으로 향했다. 에어리스는 오랜만에 만난 친구라며 좋은 녀석이라고 거듭 강조했다. 좋은 녀석이 위키드를 위해 일하냐, 타박놓자 에어리스는 그게 좀 깊은 사연이 있어요. 하며 킥킥 웃었다.  
다음부터는 구금실이라는 이름이아니라 대기실이라고 불러야 할 만치 훤하게 뚫는 벽이 참 시원했다. 위키드의 새카만 군복을 보며 호르헤는 피식 웃었다. 군복의 기본 목적이 위장이라는 사실을 아주 시원하게 무시하는 디자인이었다. 위장이 필요 없다는 당당한 태도 치고 먼지에 굴러다닌 모양이 가엽기까지 했다. 위장은 차치하고, 화끈하게 열을 흡수해주는 군복을 보며 호르헤느 일찌감치 제대한 것은 매우 현명한 처사였다고 생각했다.

"자네는 얼굴로 위장했나?"

어깨에 달린 계급장을 한번 보고, 화려한 빛깔의 얼굴을 한번 더 바라보며 호르헤는 진심으로 물어보았다. 설마 중위 계급달고, 어디가서 맞고 다녔을리는 없고. 아니면 해리엇 짓인가? 해리엇이라면 못할 것도 없지만 이건 좀-  
에어리스가 고개를 숙이고 웃음을 참았고, 얼굴을 위장한 중위 옆에 둘도 어깨를 들썩이며 웃음을 괴롭게 참았다. 

"복잡한 사정이 있습니다."

 

"묻지도, 말하지도 말라.(Don't Ask, Don't Tell)"

복잡한 사정이라는 토마스의 대답에 이어 뉴트가 능청스럽게 덧붙였다. 호르헤는 단박에 이해했다. 놀란 눈을 크게 뜨곤 토마스를 보았지만 긍정도 부정도 없었다. 주변을 둘러보다 웃지 않고있는 민호를 발견했을 때 호르헤는 탄식을 흘렸다. 오, 갓-

"덧붙일 필요는 없지만 굳이 말씀드리자면, DADT는 아주 오래전에 폐지됐습니다."

토마스가 헛기침을 하며 호르헤에게 말했다. 물론 호르헤도 모를리 없었지만, 아는가 모르는가와는 별개의 문제였다. 자네들 굉장하군. 중얼거리듯 내뱉은 말에 이번엔 민호가 언짢은 듯 대꾸했다. 

"개소리도 정도껏들 하시죠."

민호의 눈빛이 매서웠다. 호르헤는 민호의 눈빛에 입을 다물었다. 계급장떼고 덤비면 사람 여럿 잡을 녀석이었다. 쨋든 호르헤는 더이상 파고 들지 않기로하고 토마스에게 시선을 돌렸다. -솔직히 얘기는 저들이 먼저 꺼내놓고 왜 엄한 사람에게 성을 내는지 조금 억울한 감은 있었다.-

"그래서 위키드가 이 곳까지 어쩐일로 온거지?"  
"우리는 당신들을 해치러 온게 아닙니다. 현재 보호중인 민간인들이 정착할 만한 안전한 장소를 찾고 있었습니다."  
"민간인?"  
"북쪽도시에서 군대의 오인공격을 받고, 안전한 장소를 찾아 스코치를 헤매던 것을 구조했습니다."

호르헤가 미간을 좁혔다. 토마스는 최대한 감정을 배제하고 상부에 보고하듯 상황을 전달했다. 호르헤의 표정이 다소 어두워졌다. 

"혹시 그들 중에 자네 또래의 여자아이가 있었나?"

토마스는 브랜다를 떠올리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 호르헤가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 마른 세수를 했다. 신음처럼 욕설을 읊조렸다. 빌어먹을. 그리곤 곧장 토마스를 바라보며 말했다.

"당장 안내해."

호르헤의 태도에 방 안에 긴장감이 맴돌았다. 에어리스가 어깨를 움추리고는 호르헤의 눈치를 살폈다. 민호와 뉴트 역시 신경을 곤두세워 반응을 살폈다. 토마스가 양손은 펼쳐 물러나는 제스쳐를 취한 후 우선 건물밖까지 데려가면 안내하겠다고 대답했다. 호르헤는 밖에 서있던 해리엇과 소냐를 불렀다. 둘은 바로 들어와 토마스 일행을 바라보며 섰다. 

"도시 입구로 간다."

호르헤는 토마스를 가르키며 말했다. 널 제외하고 나머지는 여기 남는다. 토마스가 항변하려 했으나 호르헤는 단칼에 잘라버렸다. 

"착각하지마. 위키드인 너희가 머리통에 구멍안나고 멀쩡하게 숨쉬고 있는 건 순전히 에어리스 덕분이지 다른 이유는 없어. 오히려 네 놈들 머리통 날릴 이유는 수십가지가 있으니 닥치고 따라. 이건 선택이 아니고 명령이다."

토마스는 입술을 지긋이 물어 분을 삭혔다. 부하들을 뒤에 두고가야한다니 이보다 무능할 순 없었다. 그런 토마스의 팔을 총 끝으로 툭툭치며 앞장세우며 호르헤가 피식 웃었다. 

"말 잘듣고 있어. 소년들-"

명백한 조롱에 민호가 이를 부득갈았다. 민간인을 해치지 않는다는 철칙, 군대의 원칙이자 민호 스스로가 세운 원칙이 잠시 흔들렸다. 호르헤와 해리엇, 소냐에게 둘러싸여 토마스가 방을 떠나자 민호는 꽉 쥐고있던 주먹을 벽에 내리쳤다. 남겨진 에어리스가 눈에띄게 움찔하며 말없이 눈치만 살폈다. 뉴트가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 자리에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 

"민호, 진정해."

벽에 머리를 기대 호흡을 가다듬는 뉴트를 보는 민호의 험악한 표정이 조금 느슨해졌다. 그리곤 곧 민호도 혼잣말에 가까운 욕을 뱉으며 자리에 털썩 앉았다. 그 뒤에야 윈스턴이 조그맣게 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 조용히 자리에 앉았다. 에어리스는 가능한 멀찍이 떨어져 무릎을 세우고 앉았다. 호르헤와 토마스가 빠른 시간내에 무사히 돌아오길 바랄뿐이었다. 

"뉴트"  
"음?"

벽에 기대 눈을 감고있던 뉴트가 자신을 부르는 민호의 부름에 고개를 돌렸다. 민호은 좀처럼 짓지않는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 마른 세수를 했다.

"난 중위님이 걱정돼."

근심이 묻어나오는 말에 뉴트가 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 그럴 줄 알았지, 라는 말을 하지 않아도 민호는 뉴트의 대답을 알고 있었다. 

"지금은 물론이고, 우리의 임무, 그리고 앞으로의 일들, 전부 다."  
"그 말 그대로 중위님께 해보는게 어때?"

뉴트가 키득키득 웃었다. 고개를 든 민호의 얼굴인 웃음기가 없었다. 뉴트의 장난스럽던 웃음이 작은 미소로 변했다. 

"많은 것이 변할거고, 감당해야하는 것들이 더 늘어날 거야."  
"우리 Lt는 사랑받는군. 천하의 박민호가 걱정을 다해주고."  
"뉴트-."  
"우린 해병대 수색대대야. 쉬운 일은 없어. 그리고 어떤 상황에서도 우린 살아남아. 그리고 뭣보다, 네가 그의 옆에 있을거잖아. 늘 그랬듯이."

뉴트의 말에 민호는 더이상 아무말도 하지않았다. 그 둘을 조용히 지켜보던 에어리스는 토마스가 좋은 부하들에게 넘치도록 사랑을 받고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 

그리고 그때 밖에 소란이 일어났다. 

"크랭크, 크랭크가 나타났어!!"

누군가의 외침과 거의 동시에 방을 밝히던 전구가 점멸하더니 곧 어둠에 휩싸였다. 어둠 속에서 무기를 찾는 민호의 다급한 외침이 울렸다. 

-

눈을 가리지 않으니 건물을 빠져나오는 것은 수월했다. 토마스는 해리엇의 뒤를 따르며 주변의 저격수들 위치를 파악했다. 역시 생각보다 많은 인원이 사방에 배치되었었다. 도시의 입구에 도착했을 때 호르헤는 토마스를 앞장세웠다. 위장 중인 소대까지 안내를 위해 천천히 걸어가던 토마스는 귀를 찔러오는 갑작스런 통신잡음에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 긴급회선을 통해 잡음과 함께 다급한 벤의 목소리가 들렸다. 

히트ㅁ...2, 여기는...히ㅌ...2-1....교ㅈ...다시한ㅂ...한ㄷ...크랭ㅋ..교전...

간헐적 통신을 듣기 위해 자리에 멈춰서자 이번엔 등뒤에서 총소리가 들려왔다. 도시의 정적이 요란한 총소리와 누군가의 외침으로 깨졌다 . 

"크랭크가 나타났다!"

끼야아아아아악-!!!!!

어느때보다 생생한 크랭크의 비명소리가 사방에서 메아리처럼 들려왔다.

 

***

설정 7, DADT(Don't Ask, Don't Tell)

\- 묻지도 말하지도 말라. 미국의 동성애자들의 군복무 금지정책. 스스로 동성애자라는 성적 취향을 밝히지 말라. 상사나 동료들은 다른 사람의 성적 취향을 묻지말라. 이를 어길 경우 군복을 벗어야 한다.

\- 1993년 시행, 2011년 폐지

**Author's Note:**

> 설정들은 스토리에 영향을 주지 않는 것들도 많습니다.


End file.
